tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakotacoons as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
13:58 Dakotacoons ~dakotacoo@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has joined #corkscrew 13:59 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Dakoko. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 13:59 What's slating? 13:59 LOLJK. 14:00 I'm Dakotacoons and I'm auditioning for Katie and Lindsay. 14:00 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Lindsay, and then you can audition for Katie right after. 14:00 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:00 ... 14:00 Katie is before Lindsay in the alphabet. 14:00 <@CD-TDA> Yes, what I said. 14:00 <@CD-TDA> Anyways, this will go by quickly so pay attention, okay? 14:00 You didn't say that lulz, but k. 14:00 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 14:01 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 14:01 10. 14:01 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 14:01 9. 14:01 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:01 Yes. I am able to tolerate anyone... except for 15-year-old Armenian-Belgian-Canadian gays. ;) 14:01 <@TDIFan13> k why the hell is All-Stars airing in the US BEFORE Canada 14:01 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 14:01 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:01 <@CD-TDA> (Please remain quiet, haha. Thanks xD) 14:02 Yes. 14:02 <@SirKyroo> (Will one of you use font?) 14:02 <@CD-TDA> Who? 14:02 Wait, this is for Lindsay, right? 14:02 <@CD-TDA> Yes. 14:02 Trent or Tyler. 14:02 <@CD-TDA> Okay, great. 14:02 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:02 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. * 14:03 <@TDIFan13> dumbass 14:03 No and Main Protagonist. 14:03 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 14:03 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dakotacoons/Roleplay_Reborn_Audition_Tape_and_Confessional 14:03 For both Katie and Lindsay. 14:03 <@CD-TDA> GUH-GUH-GREAT 14:03 Please don't do that. 14:03 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is Trent. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:03 Dakotacoons has changed nick to Lindsay| 14:03 <@CD-TDA> Also, I am the leader of this audition, so I can do what I want. #yolo 14:04 Is this ok? 14:04 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Trent13 14:04 SirKyroo has changed nick to Trent55 14:04 <@CD-TDA> No, you should have a number. 14:04 Lindsay| has changed nick to Lindsay27 14:04 <@Trent13> wait wtf 14:04 <@CD-TDA> Fantastic. 14:04 <@Trent13> I thought I was the character 14:04 <@CD-TDA> Ryan, please. :| 14:04 <@Trent13> what is this 14:04 <@Trent13> ... 14:04 <@Trent13> ARE YOU KIDDING ME 14:04 <@CD-TDA> We already have a MysteryCharacter. 14:04 <@Trent55> Hm? :| 14:04 <@CD-TDA> :s 14:04 <@Trent13> ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS 14:04 <@Trent13> THIS IS MY FUCKING ROLEPLAY 14:04 Trent13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #corkscrew [] 14:04 <@CD-TDA> You were for the next round. :/ 14:04 :s 14:04 <@CD-TDA> Oh. 14:04 <@CD-TDA> I guess he had to go. 14:04 <@Trent55> CD TOLD ME TO. :@ 14:04 <@CD-TDA> Anyways, let's proceed with the scene. 14:05 (Do I start or do you?) 14:05 <@Trent55> Hey, what's up Lindsay? 14:05 Ohmygosh hi Trenton! 14:05 *blush* 14:05 <@Trent55> Uh, it's Trent. :| 14:05 <@Trent55> But "Trenton", I like. 14:05 Oh yeah, hehe. Sorry. :) 14:06 <@Trent55> No problem. 14:06 <@Trent55> Now, mind if I ask you something? 14:06 Anything for you Tristan. :) 14:06 <@Trent55> Tre- 14:06 <@Trent55> Nevermind. 14:06 <@Trent55> Anyway. 14:06 <@Trent55> Why do you hang out with Heather? 14:07 Because she's like, really nice. And she compliments my hair and stuff! 14:07 And she promised me the final 2! 14:07 <@Trent55> Do you really believe her, though? 14:07 Well, why shouldn't I? 14:08 <@Trent55> Well, I've heard some things... 14:08 Like what? :( 14:08 Is she lying to me? 14:08 <@Trent55> That's what lLeShawna's saying. 14:08 <@Trent55> *LeShawna 14:08 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here! Your second character is Katie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions